


Must Be Thursday

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Derek, Parent Stiles, Parenthood, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek’s alarm goes off at 5:30am and wakes Stiles up (and not Derek), he’s already dreading today.</p><p>"Derek, babe," Stiles says in a sleep-hoarse, groggy voice as he nudges at Derek’s back and shoulders. Derek doesn’t move, just groans. "Der, at least hit the snooze button or something," Stiles says when Derek still hasn’t made any effort to turn off the still blaring alarm.</p><p>Today is their busy day. Well, really, every day is their busy day, but Thursdays, especially are the busiest. He doesn’t regret for one second adopting their three beautiful children, but he does regret letting them sign up for so many extra-curricular activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Be Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt from [anais-ninja](http://anais-ninja.tumblr.com/): "I'm not having a crappy time, just a busy one. So can I get Sterek running mad errands and then relaxing together in some fun and/or sexy way?" Tumblr post can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/80661694789/im-not-having-a-crappy-time-just-a-busy-one-so-can-i)
> 
> It turned out way longer than I thought it would, and it's just fluffy kid fic with some smut. I will say, something Stiles does in the fic might have a bigger impact if you read [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1354798) first.

When Derek’s alarm goes off at 5:30am and wakes Stiles up (and not Derek), he’s already dreading today.

"Derek, babe," Stiles says in a sleep-hoarse, groggy voice as he nudges at Derek’s back and shoulders. Derek doesn’t move, just groans. "Der, at least hit the snooze button or something," Stiles says when Derek still hasn’t made any effort to turn off the still blaring alarm.

Today is their busy day. Well, really, every day is their busy day, but Thursdays, especially are the busiest. He doesn’t regret for one second adopting their three beautiful children, but he does regret letting them sign up for so many extra-curricular activities.

It wasn’t so bad when they were younger, when they only had ballet or little league, but now that two of them are in high school and the last in middle school and they have two or three things each? Yeah, it gets a little hectic in their house these days. 

On the docket today is getting Drew to football practice at 7am and Aaron to math tutoring at 7:30am while Derek takes Talia to art club at the same time. (After school is filled with similar activities, but it’s too early for him to think about that right now.) Stiles thinks today is Derek’s big presentation at the marketing firm he works at if he recalls all the stressing and whining Derek did the night before about it.

Stiles, thankfully is a writer and editor and most days can work from home, but today he has to go into the office for a few meetings on some of his long-term projects. If he doesn’t go in today, his boss will bug him to no end about it till he does. Maybe, if he’s lucky, he can take Derek out for a late lunch, but he’s not making any promises. His boss can be a little long-winded, and whenever he comes in, a few of his coworkers keep him there chatting for longer than he’d like.

Once Derek’s finally turned off the alarm and blearly kissed Stiles on the cheek before getting in the shower, Stiles shuffles out of bed to wake up the kids. He hates having to get them up so early, but they have to all make it out of the house by 6:45. Plus, Derek insists they all still eat breakfast together since they rarely get the opportunity to have dinner together. These days it’s usually just cereal unless Stiles is feeling extra eager about making bacon and eggs, but… today it is a cereal and possibly pop-tarts kind of morning.

Stiles takes a moment when he goes into Drew and Aaron’s room to watch them sleeping peacefully. Their room is a mess; he’s going to have to make them clean it this weekend. Drew, the oldest by a year, is on the top bunk, his leg poking out from the sheets, hanging over the side. Aaron is the opposite, curled in a ball under the covers like a little pillbug.

He goes to Drew first because Drew takes forever to drag himself from bed. He usually forgoes a shower to keep sleeping, claiming he showers after football practice, but Stiles sometimes doubts that claim.

"Hey, buddy," Stiles says, shaking Drew’s shoulder. He runs his fingers through his messy black hair. "Time to get up, kiddo." Drew grunts and rolls back over. Stiles shakes him again, harder than before, but the kid is as bad as Derek in the mornings. Stiles gives up, decides Derek gets to deal with him, and moves down to the bottom bunk where Aaron is.

"Good morning, sunshine," Stiles whispers to Aaron as he shakes him awake. Aaron, unlike his brother, always wakes up as soon as Stiles nudges him. 

"Morning, Dad," Aaron says around a yawn, slowly opening his eyes to smile up at Stiles. Stiles plants a wet kiss on his cheek, and Aaron groans and tries to wipe it away. When he was younger, he used to giggle and let Stiles kiss him all over his face, but now that he’s 14  _and a half_  he’s too old for that sort of thing.

"Better get in the shower before I wake up Talia." Aaron nods and throws the covers back to scoot out of bed and go to the bathroom.

When he hears the shower start up, Stiles decides to try one more time to wake up Drew, and this time he pushes up and down on his body, bouncing him up and down on the bed. “Wake up, wake up,” he says as he does it. He knows Drew is awake and just pretending to stay asleep because he can see the kid smiling, trying to keep back a laugh as he bounces up and down. Stiles gives up when Drew remains in bed.

"Fine, but if you’re not up by the time Papa’s dressed, he’ll come wake you up, and you know I’m a lot nicer than he is." Stiles thinks he hears a sigh, but he’s already leaving to go down to Talia’s room.

He finds her star-fished in bed, much like Drew, only she somehow makes it look more dainty and graceful. Her room is also messy, and Stiles tries his best not to trip over anything on his way to her bed.

"Sweetie, time to get up," he says, tucking a few strands of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

"Nuh uh," she says, shaking her head. Stiles huffs out a laugh.

"Uh, yes it is, sugar plum." She shakes her head again. Stiles sighs, "If you won’t get up, I think that only leaves me with one option."

She squeezes her eyes shut and grins, and that’s when Stiles makes his attack. He tickles her sides and her stomach while she twists and squirms giggling uncontrollably. He laughs with her as she tries to get away. It’s something his mom used to do to him when he was younger, and it makes him think of her every time he does the same thing to his kids. Luckily, Talia’s still young enough at eleven to enjoy it and play along.

Talia sprawls out on her bed, breathless, once Stiles stops the tickle fight. He distinctly hears the shower turn off, which means Aaron is done.

"Okay, Tally, your turn in the shower. Try not to take forever today, okay? Papa’s gotta get you to art club, and I’d like you to actually eat breakfast with us." As soon as Talia hit middle school, she’s suddenly taken much longer to get ready, like she now has to impress so many people. Derek thinks there’s a boy at school she likes, but she won’t say anything to either of them about it. Luckily, Lydia, or Aunt Lydia to the kids, has become Talia’s confidant and is helping Derek and Stiles during her womanly changes (thank god for Lydia, seriously). Unluckily, she’s convinced Talia that make-up everyday is a good thing, and she won’t say anything about this boy situation to Derek and Stiles either.

Talia nods and rubs her eyes and she climbs off the bed to stumble in to the jack and jill bathroom she shares with the boys. If he could, Stiles would get a bigger house so she could have her own (because she complains about how messy the boys are and vice versa), but even though he and Derek have good, stable jobs, kids are freakin’ expensive.

By the time Stiles has wandered back into his room, Derek is already dressed, putting on his tie.

"The kids up?" Derek asks, looking at Stiles in the mirror as Stiles shuffles in to the bathroom behind him.

"Aaron and Talia are definitely up, but you get to check on Drew." Derek rolls his eyes. "Hey, I tried twice. I can’t help it if he refuses to get up just like his father." Derek mocks offense at that and Stiles sticks out his tongue while he strips out of his pajamas. Derek doesn’t even pretend not to watch as he does, so Stiles wiggles a little for him in the mirror before he jumps into the shower.

“You’re going in to work today, right?” Derek shouts over the stream of water from the shower.

“Yeah. I would say let’s meet for a late lunch, but you know how Betty gets when I’ve been gone. I haven’t been in the office for two weeks, so I’ll probably be there awhile.”

“If not, just text me. I should probably be done around two or two-thirty.” Derek’s voice sounds closer.

“Okay,” Stiles says absentmindedly as he starts to lather up the shampoo in his hair. All of the sudden he feels a plastic-y pinch on his butt, and he squeals out of shock rather than pain. He can hear Derek laughing. “You jerk! You made me get soap in my eye!” he shouts out as Derek’s laughter fades as he leaves the room. “You’ll pay for that,” an empty threat Stiles mutters under his breath even though no one can hear him.

He finishes washing up and getting dressed quickly and comes out to the kitchen to find his entire family dressed and ready, sitting at the table scarfing down bowls of cereal.

“Oh my god, it’s a miracle!” he says when he gets closer. Derek gives him a smirk, like he’s the one responsible for getting the kids up and ready. Stiles cuffs him on the back of the head for it, and Derek sticks out his tongue. It’s already 6:30, and Stiles doesn’t think he has enough time to pour his own bowl of cereal, so he grabs a thing of pop-tarts for himself to eat on the way to work. He does, however, need some coffee, and looks gratefully at the already full cup Derek left for him on the counter.

When he sits down at the table with his half-empty mug, the kids are slurping down the milk from their bowls and are pushing away from the table.

“Please put your dishes in the dishwasher _not_ the sink,” Derek says to them as they leave the table. They all mutter and groan, but they obey. They all file out of the kitchen to put on their shoes and get their backpacks. Derek stands too and takes his bowl to the sink. Although Derek might look as cool as a cucumber on the outside, Stiles knows how stressed and nervous he is about his presentation today. He knows because Derek is pouring out half his bowl of cereal down the drain, and he usually eats all of it and slurps down the milk just like the kids.

Stiles gets up and stands behind him, wraps his arms around his waist, and kisses his shoulder.

“You’re going to be amazing, okay?” he tells Derek. He turns Derek around in his arms and cups his face in his palms while Derek loosely rests his arms around his back. “You’ve got this.” He ducks his head to catch Derek’s eye because he needs to Derek to know how much faith he has in him, how confident he is in him. “Okay?” he says because he wants to make sure Derek understands.

Slowly, Derek nods. “Thanks,” he says before leaning in to give Stiles a soft kiss. It starts off close-mouthed, but it quickly turns heated because Stiles can’t help it when he’s with Derek. He licks over Derek’s lips, which part for him so he can run his tongue over Derek’s. Derek’s hands drift from his back down to his ass and pull him in closer to Derek’s body. Stiles runs his fingers through the hair at the nape of Derek’s neck and tries to keep them from going further up so Derek can still look somewhat presentable. He lets a little moan escape his mouth when Derek squeezes his butt.

And that’s right when he hears three distinct, “Ewwwwwwww”s behind him. Derek chuckles and loosens his grip on Stiles when they break apart to turn and face their children. Derek still has his arms around Stiles though.

“That is so gross. We do not need to see that. Can you guys like get a room?” Drew says, to which the other two both nod emphatically.

“Technically this whole house is our room,” Stiles says. “Including your rooms!” he adds just to see their reaction, which is so worth it because all three scrunch up their noses like they’ve smelled something rotten.

Derek walks, chuckling, over to the fridge and pulls out their lunches, which he made the night before. He hands the bags to them. “Here, go get in the cars.” He looks to Talia, “Tally, you’re with me today, remember?”

She nods and takes her lunch from him. “Oh, I have to pay Mrs. White my dues today. It’s twenty five dollars.” Derek has a flash of panic cross his face, but Stiles pats his chest to reassure him.

“I put the check in your backpack last night, sweetheart. It’s in your front pocket.” Stiles says. Talia nods and goes out to the garage after her brothers. Derek grabs his briefcase on the counter and follows after her.

Stiles drains the last of his coffee and puts the cup in the sink, which Derek will complain about, but he’ll just promise him a blowjob later to make up for it. He takes his car keys off the hook and leaves the house.

Derek is already in the car with Talia, and Drew and Aaron are in his car, waiting. He walks up to Derek’s door and waits as he rolls the window down. He leans in to look back at Talia in the backseat.

“Tally, Aunt Lydia’s picking you up after school today to take you shopping. I emailed Mrs. Arnold about it, but if she has a problem with it, have her call me, okay?”

Talia bobs her head in understanding. Stiles leans back out to face Derek. “Good luck today. Call me when you’re done.”

Derek nods and leans forward to give Stiles a few pecks on the lips. Stiles walks around to his car and starts the engine while he watches Derek pull out and turn toward Talia’s school.

“Let’s get this show on the road!” he says to no one in particular, but he looks up in the rearview mirror to his sons rolling their eyes at him. When he’s backed out and closed the garage, he glances at his dashboard clock, and they’ve all managed to leave the house by 6:46! He pumps his fist in the air in celebration because he takes his small victories when he can.

The car rides to school are usually quiet, but Drew pipes up five minutes in to the ride.

“Soooo, Dad? Is it cool if I hang out with Taylor after school today?”

“It’s a school night.”

“But, Dad, we’re working on this project for history. And I tried to work on it with him last night over Skype, but his Internet is shitty.”

“Language,” Stiles says sternly.

“Sorry, crappy. Anyway, his mom said it was okay if I came over to work on it. We’re going to library after school and then over to his house to finish.”

“It’s still a school night.”

“Dad! It’s due on Monday, and tonight is the only time we can do it because I got a game tomorrow, and he can’t meet on Saturday because—“

Stiles holds up his hand to cut it off. “Fine, fine! You can go over until 10 o’clock, and then you’re coming home.”

Drew sighs. “Fine. I can probably get a ride home from him; he just got his license.”

Stiles doesn’t like the idea of a brand new driver taking his son home, but he doesn’t comment on it because he knows Drew will get all riled up about it.

“Sooooo,” Aaron says, “If Drew can hang out with someone on a school night, can I go over to Charlie’s after school today?”

“He’s not hanging out with someone; he’s working on a school project. That’s different.”

“But, Dad, Charlie is like really good at math, and she can help me with my homework!” Aaron protests.

Stiles knows he’s telling the truth. Charlie is smart, like Lydia levels of smart, and although he hates to admit it, his kid needs all the help he can get. He knows that unlike Drew, Aaron will actually do and finish his homework while he’s with Charlie. He pulls up to the school and turns around in his seat to face them both.

“Fine, but you’re coming home at eight.” Aaron opens his mouth to protest, but Stiles cuts him off. “We’re picking you up at eight, and that’s that. And I expect all of your homework to be done when we come to get you. And you,” he says, pointing at Drew, “I expect your project to be done by the time you come home, too.”

They both nod in acquiescence and open the door and shuffle out of the car. Stiles shouts out after them “Have a good day! I love you!” to which he can hear similar sentiments from them muttered under their breath. He stays and watches while they both go their separate ways, Drew to the gym around back and Aaron around to the front. When they’ve disappeared from sight, he drives off to work.

***

Stiles doesn’t end up making it for lunch with Derek, but Derek does call him to tell him how he did. He did so well that the firm wants to get started immediately on his proposal. Stiles tells him that he knew he would do great and that they’ll do something tonight to celebrate. He starts thinking about what they could do when realization dawns on him that they could have the whole house to themselves till at least 8pm. All he has to do is call up Lydia. Which he does right then and there.

 _“Hello?”_ she says when she answers.

“Lydia! My darling queen and shining star.”

She sighs. _“What do you want, Stiles?”_

“Do you think maybe you could keep Talia for longer today?” She sighs louder. “Please, Lyds? Derek did really well on this presentation at work today, and the other two are going to be at a friends’, which means we are going to have the whole house to ourselves and I want to celebrate—“

_“Ugh, Stiles, please spare me the details. It’s fine. I’ll bring her back around eight thirty, okay?”_

“That is perfect. Thank you.”

_“You’re welcome. Oh, and by the way, she’s coming home with pierced ears. I already made the appointment.”_

“What???? You cannot put holes into my little girl.”

_“Too bad, hon. I already cleared it with Derek. You really should have let her get them pierced years ago.”_

“But I want to keep her tiny forever.”

_“Sorry. She’s turning into a woman right before your very eyes. Soon, she’ll be asking for a nose ring, so be glad it’s just her ears this time.”_

Stiles scoffs. “It’s not fair.”

Lydia laughs. _“She’ll look cute, I promise. Hey, I gotta go. I’ll bring her by at eight thirty. You and Derek have fun doing whatever it is you’re going to do that I don’t want to know anything about.”_

“Thanks, Lyds. You’re the best.”

 _“I know,”_ she says and then hangs up.

***

By the time Derek gets home at 5:30, Stiles is practically vibrating out of his skin. Derek only has time to set his briefcase down when he walks into the door before Stiles is jumping him, pulling on his tie and unbuttoning his collar. He’s kissing his neck, and he can feel the rumbles of Derek’s laugh beneath his lips.

“Uh, hi there,” Derek says.

“Shhh, less talking, more stripping,” Stiles says, pulling Derek’s tie off and working on the rest of the buttons on his shirt. “We have the house to ourselves for at least two hours, and I plan on using those two hours to the fullest extent possible.”

As soon as Stiles says they have two hours alone, Derek’s movements get just as frantic. He supports Stiles as best he can as they stumble to their bedroom, not bothering to shut the door behind them because they are completely alone. He lets Stiles down to kick off his shoes and finish helping unbutton the rest of his shirt while Stiles unbuckles his belt and pulls it from it’s loops.

They both fumble with the buttons and zippers of each other’s pants. Stiles, who had already been home for an hour waiting for Derek, is only in jeans and a T-shirt, although now just jeans, since Derek yanked his shirt off already. Derek lets out a groan when he unzips Stiles’s jeans to reveal him completely naked underneath.

“I’ve been waiting for you. I even prepped myself before you got home,” Stiles whispers in Derek’s ear as he finishes sliding Derek’s pants down past his hips. Derek shivers at the words and watches as his pants fall around his ankles. They haven’t had penetrative sex in a while because of certain innocent ears and lack of time, and they are both excited to have time now.

Derek’s boxer briefs are around his knees, and Stiles is trying his best to get them down the rest of the way. Derek, though, pulls Stiles up by his arms to bring him face to face with him and places his palms on either side of Stiles’s face.

“I love you,” he says, his eyes earnest and sincere. And Stiles blushes. God, he still blushes years later when Derek says it and looks at him like that because it’s like it’s the first time he said it, and Stiles will never get over that feeling.

“I love you, too” he says, leaning in to kiss Derek. He opens his mouth for Derek’s tongue. He moans when Derek licks into his mouth and brings them closer together, their hard cocks rubbing against each other. Derek moves to place kisses along his jawline and his neck, and as much as Stiles is loving it, he also really wants Derek’s dick in him.

He says that last part out loud, and Derek huffs out a laugh. “You romantic, you,” he says. Stiles sticks out his tongue at the remark. He steps back from Stiles to step out of his pants and underwear, and Stiles does the same. Derek reels him back in for more kissing once they are both naked and slowly walks them to their bed, the franticness from before having dissipated.

When Stiles feels the back of his knees against the bed, he falls backward and pulls Derek down with him, both of them landing with a _oof_. Derek leans back, kneeling on the edge of the bed as he waits for Stiles to inch backwards so he’s more fully on the mattress. Derek crawls on top of him once he is, covers Stiles’s body with his own and goes back to kissing him, sucking on his tongue, nipping at his lips. He licks and places open mouthed kisses along his pulse on his neck, and Stiles tilts his head back so Derek can have better access.

“How do you want me? Want me to turn over?” Stiles asks breathless as Derek runs his teeth over his collarbone.

“Like this. I want to see you.”

“You’re such a sap,” Stiles says teasingly, reaching for the bottle of lube under the pillows that he left there when he was stretching himself out. He holds it out for Derek when he leans back on his heels.

“Do you want a pillow? For your back,” Derek asks pointing towards Stiles’s hips, and Stiles rolls his eyes.

“I am not that old. I will be fine.” He squeezes some of the lube out on Derek’s fingers who rubs it along his length. Stiles watches as he does, sits up on his elbows to see Derek position himself against his hole.

Derek slowly pushes his way in, taking his time because even though Stiles did prep, it still has been a while since they’ve done this. Stiles lets out a long sigh when Derek’s bottomed out, and Derek waits for Stiles to adjust before he pulls out a little to push back in.

He gradually works his way up to a steady rhythm of thrusts, and Stiles moans and groans with every one. He lets himself be loud because they are completely alone, and he doesn’t have to be quiet, to bite his lip to hold back the sounds that escape him. He wraps his legs around Derek’s waist to pull him in closer because he needs to feel him closer and deeper. Derek hovers above him, his hands on either side of Stiles’s shoulders holding him up as he thrusts into Stiles.

Derek knows exactly what angle to hit to reduce Stiles to a moaning mess, and he adjusts Stiles’s legs and his hips so he can reach it. The sounds Stiles makes grow louder, and it’s a constant litany of whimpers and _gods_ and _Derek_ s. Derek moans too as he pushes into Stiles.

“God, _Stiles_ , so good. I’ve missed doing this.”

Stiles huffs out a laugh. “Now who’s the romantic?” Derek doesn’t make a comment, and Stiles continues. “I agree though. We should— _ahhh_ —make Lydia take— _god, Derek, yes—_ Talia shopping more oftennnnnnnnnnghhh.”

Derek chuckles into Stiles’s neck as he pistons his hips faster. Stiles is so close, and he can tell Derek is too by the way that the rhythm they had earlier isn’t as steady. He reaches between them to grip his cock and move his hand in time with Derek’s thrusts. It doesn’t take long before he’s coming between them and can feel himself clench around Derek who comes shortly after.

He falls down on top of Stiles, smearing the mess between them. Stiles would protest the weight, but it’s nice and comfortable and he likes how safe and secure it makes him feel. He runs his hands up and down Derek’s back and pets his hair.

“Congratulations, by the way,” he tells Derek. Derek looks up at him, resting his chin on Stiles’s chest and smiling wide.

“Thank you.” He pushes up a little to press his lips to Stiles’s. “How was work for you?”

“Fine. Finstock’s moving the deadline up on one of my articles, but I’m almost done with it so it’ll be okay. Betty asked about you.”

Derek lifts his eyebrows. “Oh?”

“Yeah, even for a seventy year old with twenty grandkids, you still do it for her.”

“Stiles.”

“What? You do. Those were her exact words.”

“They were not.”

“Well, close enough. I mean I try to tell her about the kids, and she always manages to bring it back to you and what you are doing and if you’re working out. It’s like she doesn’t care about the fact that _we’re married_ and you are in love _with a man_.”

“And he’s quite a man, too.”

Stiles’s cheeks redden and he playfully slaps Derek’s arm. “You are such a dork.”

“But, I’m your dork.”

“Yes, you are. Always.” Stiles bends his head to kiss Derek because he loves how relaxed and romantic Derek gets with him. He never would have thought Derek would be the cheesy romantic type when they first met, but he so is, worse than Scott is even. They break apart with a sigh, and Derek lies back down on top of Stiles. Stiles turns his head to the side to catch the time on the bedside clock, and they still have a good hour left before they have to get Aaron.

“So… we’ve got about an hour. Do you want to eat or… do something else?”

Derek lifts his head up from where it’s resting on Stiles’s chest and grins.

***

They end up having to get fast food on the way to pick up Aaron from Charlie’s house, and neither regret it one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: The awesome [xKxDx](http://xkxdx.tumblr.com/) drew fanart to go with this story! It can be found [here](http://xkxdx.tumblr.com/post/107900764380/request-by-literaryoblivion-for-the).
> 
> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or on [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion)


End file.
